Uno para dos
by Rovelia
Summary: Demasiados pensamientos sucios habían pasado por mi cabeza con estos en los últimos días, pero si la oportunidad se baraja, ¿por qué no satisfacer esos sueños de la mente? AVISO: Lemmon. Trío. TwinsFubukixReader.
No sabía ni cómo, ni cuándo había empezado a besarle. Tampoco se decir cuándo le metí mano, por no hablar de que ya ni me acuerdo, de cómo me acuerdo de todo esto. Total, que todo lo que he dicho hasta ahora no tiene mucho sentido.

Me separé de él. No podía, no. Era mi amigo no era plan de tirármelo en su sofá. Le oí carraspear y un secó "¿Juegas?" mientras me pasaba unas cartas de póker. Yo asentí y cogí las cartas. En silencio nos pusimos a jugar.

-Hola- Atsuya llegó. Le oí llegar hace rato, pero supuse que estaba en el garaje- ¿Puedo jugar?

-Claro toma- mí siempre compañero de juegos le dio las fichas y recogió las cartas.

No me acuerdo, para variar, cuando abrimos la botella de bourbon, ni tampoco cuando la acabamos. Pero eso importa poco.

Seguimos algo más de tiempo, hasta que la voz profunda y serena de Shiro me sacó de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Te liarías conmigo?

\- ¿qué? - la pregunta me sorprendió.

\- ¿Y conmigo? - vale, todo se me acababa de ir de las manos. Recordé como semanas antes había pensado cosas no tan normales. Cosas como montarme un trio con esos dos gemelos que me traían comeduras de cabeza y pensamientos no muy normales.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en mis labios. Oh sí, sacaría provecho a eso.

-Bueno, puede

\- ¿Puede? O vamos- baje la vista a mis cartas. Pude sentir la respiración de uno de los dos hermanos en mi oreja.

-Entonces ¿Lo harías con los dos?

-Puede- no pensaba dejar mi orgullo de lado y decir que sí tan fácilmente.

Hay todo dio un giro. Sentí los labios de Atsuya sobre los míos y las juguetonas manos de Shiro sobre mis caderas. El orgullo por la ventana joder. Ya ¿qué más daba?

Ya no sabía ni quien me besaba, ni quien me acariciaba. Empuje al sofá al primero que pille y me tire, literalmente, de rodillas sobre él. Pocos segundos después sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura y levantarme. Refunfuñé. Todo esto me abrumaba, pero me encantaba. Mi camisa voló al igual que las de mis compañeros. El más alto atrapó mis labios, mientras que el moreno besaba mi cuello y hombros. Maldita sea, yo también quería divertirme. Mordí lo que pillé básicamente, bajando desde el cuello hasta el bien, muy bien, formado vientre de el de pelo plateado. Bingo. Desaté sus pantalones y él se encargó de lanzarlos lejos, bien lejos. Unos brazos me volvieron a rodear por la espalda, recordándome que su gemelo estaba allí. Me di la vuelta y lo empujé. Rechistó. Oh no, eso sí que no. Tenía que ser torturado, estaba claro. Hice el mismo proceso que anteriormente con su hermano y no me lo pensé. Adiós cordura y sentido común. Me llevé a la boca todo lo que me pude y más. Oí un suspiro largo por su parte. Sonreí. Al rato me separé y volví a oír un suspiro, uno de insuficiencia. Le saqué la lengua. ¡Qué se lo hubiera pensado antes!

Me puse de rodillas en el sofá con intención de tomar aire, algo que me sirvió de poco. Oí un "mía" detrás de mí y poco después una rodilla en mi entrepierna. Unas manos llegaron a mis caderas, levantándome y haciéndome caer en las piernas de alguien. Me revolví impaciente y una risilla invadió mis oídos, sordos de gemidos y gruñidos. Rodeé con mis piernas la cintura de el de pelo corto y me volví a revolver inquieta. En cuestión de milésimas ya tenía su... Mm... ¿Enorme? Amigo dentro de mí. Estaba impaciente, yo quería moverme y protestar y, muchas más cosas. Empezó un ansioso vaivén entre nosotros, mientras que sentí el cuerpo de Manu detrás de mí. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y mordí, mejor dicho, mastiqué su oreja. Y hay estaba yo, besando y mordiendo a uno de ellos mientras que el otro me violaba literalmente.

Mi violador dejó de moverse para segundos después salir de mí con velocidad. Mierda. Yo quería más. Y cómo si mí me leyera la mente, mi antes apoyo para morder y besar hay estaba, satisfaciéndome con una sonrisa en la cara. Pasaron unos minutos, de placer sin control cuando sentí algo detrás de mí, y segundos después, sentí una intromisión en mi retaguardia. No mentiré, incomodo a más no poder era, pero tampoco diré que no me gustara una vez me acostumbré.

Después de una cifra indeterminada de tiempo, me sentí llena completamente, nunca mejor dicho.

Esto era abrumante, enloquecedor. Bien podría ser molesto, pero si hubo incomodidad, no lo recuerdo. Yo estaba en un clímax indescifrable, creía que me rompía. Ya no sabía dónde agarrarme.

En poco después, ambos desaparecieron de mí. Me tumbé en el gran sofá y sonreí complacida. Vale, esto había que repetirlo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza ¿Esto era un sueño? Al cerrarlos sentí los labios de alguien sobre los míos. Abrí un ojo y vi a Shiro besándome. Sonreí feliz.

Me desperté con pesadez, miré a los lados. _Y tenían pinta de angelitos, madre mía..._


End file.
